moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Fedhwe Morningray
In the willow-meads of Elrendar I walked in the Spring. Ah! The sight and the smell of the Spring at Elrendar And I said that was good. I wandered in Summer in the elm-woods of Ossindiph Ah! The light and the music in the Summer by the Seven Rivers of Ossin! And I thought that was best. To the beeches of Eversong I came in the Autumn Ah! The gold and red and the sighing of the leaves in the Autumn at the Golden Strand. It was more than my Desire. ''- Memory of Elder Days Fedhwe is light-haired and tall, and for the light of her glance and the beauty of her face men call her Doredhwen, the elven-fair; but she is somewhat stern of mood and proud. The sorrows of her House of Elves saddened her heart; for she came as an exile to Theramore from Quel'thalas after the ruin of the Sunwell. These deep sorrows made her mistrustful of peace and the way things seem. Personality Fedhwe Morningray is mentally scarred. The sorrows of the House of Elves keep her often restless anight, weeping quietly for the world. She has seen the power of the Lich King, and even with her devotion to the church of Light, or rather the deeply elven branch; believing more in the Light of the Sun and the pheonix gods than the Light radiating from one diety, she fears tha t the will of the Alliance and Horde is not enough to break the adamanite spires of the Citadel. She believes that the Lich King has plotted all that has happened in the past years; all the victories of the Ashen Verdict. Trauma of war and destruction have scarred her and blessed her with a beauty known as the Grace of the Elves. A deep sorrow, making many flawless full blooded and pure elves look like a fragile being embodying beauty itself, like the Elves of old. Yet Fedhwe believes in the Silver Covenant to seed a new blessed realm for her people, a city or even a land they may call home again and reunite in an age of peace and prosperity. Her knowledge of elven mythology, history, the arts of arcane in nearly every aspect, song and tongue is difficult to surpass. ''"...Wall upon wall, battlement upon battlement, black, immeasurably strong, mountain of iron, gate of steel, tower of adamant... Icecrown Citadel, Fortress of the Lich... Rising black, blacker and darker than the vast shades amid whic h it stood, the cruel pinnacles and iron crown of the topmost tower of Icecrown. Ever will some new evil be hatched in the Glacier beyond the guess of Elves and Men and Dwarves." ''- Elder knowledge of Icecrown Citadel Appearence Fedhwe was in her home often described with 'fragile beauty'. This meant little more than herself having very fair skin, many humans described her as "A dying flower midst fields of weed.", simply meaning that her skin was as pale as if near death, and her sorrow was greater than most could imagine. Her body was lean and athletic, yet her skin was very soft and she was thinner than a human woman, yet not underweight, making her statue very common for elves. A beauty so fragile, many fear to destroy it with simply touching the elf. She rarely has an open smile, yet these moments are through made even more important to savor. Fedhwe tends to rarely wear earrings, for her ears are just beginning to heal and her face is veiled to the eyes of foreigners. She often discribes herself as a shy witch. Perhaps a witch she is, yet a witch enchanting those of her aura and her elvish gifts. Fedhwe Morningray walks with great pride, "''Show pride, even when you have none. For others will be inspired by you" she tends to say, often wondering if there was something to be proud of. Yet her head held high and firmly levitating over the ground with her elongated robes and sleeves, usually reaching to the ground, she passes through the remnants of the once greater world. Weaponry Fedhwe is very fair and graceful, loving all life and acting often as a beacon of peace and reasoning in Azeroth, torn by war and hatred. Yet there is yet another side to her. Fedhwe has studied in arcane arts longer than most humans tend to live, a hundred and twenty years she studied arcane and the light, acting as a priestess and oh so often an arcanist in her old home, enchanting things and conjuring. As Fedhwe fled to the Alliance she stole an elder arcane tome from the libraries of Silvermoon, Quel'Osenath, the Greater Gift. After sacrificing her light beloved light as a gift of healing and cleansing forever, she learned the harmful arts of arcane. Several months having passed and meditating over a majority of each day, Fedhwe has come to learn the secrets of arcane; dark and powerful. Invisible ruins are on lifelines and arcane streams in her body, enabling her to sacrifice some of these if she were in dire need for even greater power and larger wells of mana. She has become a manipulator of gravity with the help and a master of illusionary arts and conjuring and is not to be underestimated. Arcane enchantments have quickened her mind and reflexes, making her senses even more keen than that of an elf, which already surpasses a human's greatly. Category:Alliance Mage Category:Alliance Category: Human